"The Kingdom" Parallel Universe
"The Kingdom" Parallel Universe was a universe in which Matoro had waited too long to revive the Great Spirit. History The Toa Mahri had cut the cord connecting Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, and were swimming deeper into the ocean. However, before they could get to where the mask had to go, Mata Nui had died. Matoro went on ahead, hoping he could get the Ignika where it needed to go. However, he had hesitated for a few seconds, which had cost him, causing the entrance to Karda Nui to be sealed off, and Mata Nui remained dead. However, Metru Nui's Turaga had planned for this kind of scenario, and, with help from the Order of Mata Nui, organized a migration of the entire Matoran Universe to the island of Mata Nui. Not everyone had made it, and two species weren't even on the island: The Zyglak, who had chosen their deaths over living with Matoran, and the Makuta, who were shunned from the island. They had tried to get above, but Takanuva had put up a barrier of light over all entrances to the Matoran Universe. During the evacuation, before the barrier went up, Pohatu and Hewkii tried to block off an entrance by bringing the entrance down, but Rahkshi blasted their way through and killed them. They were eventually driven back by Jaller, Tahu, and Kopaka. Onua then made sure that, if anybody tried tunneling or passing through the rock, they would know about it. Takanuva then sacrificed his Toa Power to create a new generation of Toa: Toa Kapura, Toa Balta, Toa Dalu, Toa Velika, Toa Defilak, and Toa Tanma. Turaga Takanuva was then placed as head of the leading council, consisting of himself, a Skakdi, Roodaka, "The Shadowed One", Helryx, a Matoran from Nynrah, and Dume, all ruling from the Coliseum. Teridax, following the setup of the light barrier, had taken over the body of Icarax and absorbed all of the other Makuta into him, transforming him into a hideous fusion of all the Makuta that attacked Karda Nui, and several others. Following the relocation, the Nynrah Ghosts continued their work on the eastern part of the island, near the coast, setting up a shack as their place of business. The Dark Hunters were converted into law enforcement, while the Toa were given other purposes to help the island, by keeping the island from collapse after Mata Nui's death, and building new land masses to help in the expansion of the city. However, realizing that the island wouldn't last forever, Nuju and Nuparu began working on a project that could possibly transport beings into space. Over the course of 10,000 years, the island of Mata Nui had been turned into a metropolis, renamed "The Kingdom." The Matoran Kopeke had also made sure that a Wall of History was in every district of The Kingdom. Matoro, realizing the Kingdom was shunning him for his hesitation, set up a home in a solitary part of the island, in an area that was once Po-Wahi. A Rahkshi recently appeared near a location named the Piraka fountain, where the Fe-Matoran reported it to the Dark Hunters and was killed, with only its head remaining. The head was then taken to the leading council. At about this time, Takanuva had arrived in the city. Soon after, he was encountered by Macku, who, after some introductions and a short discussion, agreed to take him to Jaller. However, he was first brought to Axonn, who confirmed that he wasn't a shapeshifter, and that he "really does think he's Takanuva." Axonn then took his Staff of Light, telling him that Turaga Takanuva wasn't comfortable with citizens carrying weapons. Finally, Takanuva was taken to Jaller, who had confirmed he was on the island of Mata Nui. After asking for what had happened, Jaller directed him toward a Wall of History, and Takanuva learned that Matoro, known as the "Disgraced One," had failed to save the Great Spirit, the Matoran Universe had been evacuated, and that the Takanuva of this universe had sacrificed his Toa Power to create six more Toa. Takanuva then sent a message to Helryx about how she had instructed him to travel to the Karda Nui and asking if he could see Turaga Takanuva. Results came, and Trinuma escorted him to the Turaga. Takanuva then overheard a discussion about the recent Rahkshi attack, and Takanuva interrupted, saying the light barrier was decreasing in power. After a brief discussion, Toa Takanuva agreed to help The Kingdom, and they would send him back on his quest afterward. Turaga Takanuva, accompanied by Tanma, then led him to the Nynrah Ghosts' shack, eventually gaining access. Takanuva was then supplied with a Power Lance and a Midak Skyblaster. They then met Matoro, and eventually convinced him to join them, giving him a second chance to be a hero. From their, they went to the abandoned Bohrok tunnels, where they found that the light barrier hadn't gone down. They started leaving to check another location, but retreated back in after hearing blasts of ice. They then noticed Matoro battling Rahkshi, all clad with armor of pure shadow. They then realized that the Rahkshi's armor wouldn't last in the barrier, but would keep them safe long enough to get through. After defeating the Rahkshi, Teridax revealed himself. Takanuva, Matoro, and Tanma all began attacking him at once, but with no effect. Takanuva was able to knock the Kraahkan off Teridax's face, and Tanma melted it, but not before Teridax used his Pahrak fragmentation power on the Toa. Matoro then learned that, in Takanuva's universe, he had died to save the universe, and allowed himself to be absorbed into Teridax. Takanuva tried interjecting, but failed, as Matoro wanted this to happen, since he shouldn't exist now. However, after Teridax absorbed him, his spirit and antidermis were destroyed by Matoro, who had proven that he had the stronger will. Afterward, Takanuva stayed long enough to tell the council that Teridax had died after Matoro gave his life to destroy him, and a statue was built in honor of Matoro. Turaga Takanuva asked Toa Takanuva to stay, despite the fact that he knew his Toa counterpart would say no. Brutaka then opened a portal to another location, and Takanuva journeyed through. Category:2008